criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Auf Wieder-Slain
Auf Wieder-Slain is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred eighteenth case of the game. It is the third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in Europe. Plot The Bureau headed to Bierburg, Germany under suspicions that the Promethian Cult would attack there. Chief Ripley told Carmen and the player to go to the village square, the center of the Oktoberfest festivities. There, they found Hollywood movie star Hans Vogel impaled on a cuckoo clock puppet pole. During the investigation, Elliot found out the killer was in the Black Forest before the murder. Later, Bierburg Mayor Nagel disappeared into the Black Forest, prompting the team to search for her. They then found enough evidence to arrest hunter Johan Schnee for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Johan admitted he killed Hans because he thought the secret he would out during his interview with Mayor Nagel was that Johan accidentally killed his brother, Christophe Schnee. In court, Johan said that the Promethians told him that Hans would reveal his secret. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in prison. The team talked to Johan again to find Christophe's body. Johan said that he and Hans buried him in an old well in the forest. The team found a skull, which Angela said proved that Hans was Christophe's killer. The team then informed Johan of this discovery. Meanwhile, the team went to the village square to find proof of the Promethians' involvement. The team found an ancient Greek vase, which (per Dupont) depicted the legends of the cult, one of which being the impalement of the cult's traitors. Suspecting the Promethians suggested that Hans be impaled, the team talked to Brother Klaus, who admitted to telling Johan to impale Hans, who was a Promethian before he turned his back on the cult. After the events, the team found a Smart Mirror which proved that Hans would talk about the cult during his interview with the mayor. Marina and the player then interrogated Klaus, who escaped custody via smoke bomb. After issuing an alert regarding Klaus to all the European police and processing Klaus's testimony, the Bureau went to Greece to anticipate a Promethian attack. Summary Victim *'Hans Vogel' (found impaled on a cuckoo clock puppet pole) Murder Weapon *'Clock Puppet Pole' Killer *'Johan Schnee' Suspects WEC3GFritz.png|Gunther Fritz WEC3BierburgMayor.png|Mayor Nagel WEC3GBeutelspracher.png|Gretl Beutelspracher WEC3JSchnee.png|Johan Schnee WEC3BrotherKlaus.png|Brother Klaus Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer had military training. *The killer listens to German music. *The killer is 6 feet tall. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C118S1A.png| Village Square C118S1B.png|Cuckoo Clock C118S2A.png|Beer Hall C118S2B.png|Dining Hall Table C118S3A.png|Abandoned Castle C118S3B.png|Creepy Gate Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Unknown Man, Faded Postcard; Victim identified: Hans Vogel) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Gunther Fritz) *Talk to Gunther Fritz about the fan photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Man identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Beer Hall) *Investigate Beer Hall. (Prerequisite: Gunther interrogated; Clues: Torn Poster, Gift Basket) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Restored Poster; New Suspect: Mayor Nagel) *Question Mayor Nagel about her interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Poster restored) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Broken Cookie) *Examine Broken Cookie. (Result: Heart Cookie; New Suspect: Gretl Beutelspracher) *Ask Gretl Beutelspracher about the broken heart cookie. (Prerequisite: Heart Cookie restored) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Postcard Message) *Analyze Postcard Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer had military training) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Clock Puppet Pole; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Castle. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Military Radio, Faded Storybook, Wooden Chest) *Examine Locked Military Radio. (Result: Military Radio) *Analyze Military Radio. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German music; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dining Hall Table) *Investigate Dining Hall Table. (Prerequisite: Military Radio analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Restraining Order) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Talk to Gunther about losing the sausage eating contest to the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored; Profile updated: Gunther had military training and drinks beer) *Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Case ID Number) *Analyze Case ID Number. (12:00:00) *Question Gretl about the victim’s restraining order against her. (Prerequisite: Case ID Number analyzed; Profile updated: Gretl listens to German music) *Examine Faded Storybook. (Result: Storybook Message; New Suspect: Johan Schnee) *Question Johan Schnee about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Storybook Message unraveled; Profile updated: Johan had military training) *Examine Wooden Chest. (Result: Dog Tags) *Analyze Dog Tags. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Brother Klaus; Profile updated: Klaus had military training) *Ask Brother Klaus why we found his dog tags in the forest. (Prerequisite: Dog Tags analyzed; Profile updated: Klaus drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Nagel drinks beer *Ask Mayor Nagel why she was drunk in the woods. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Nagel listens to German music and had military training) *Investigate Creepy Gate. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Old Newspaper, Victim Effigy) *Examine Old Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Question Johan Schnee about his brother’s disappearance. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Profile updated: Johan drinks beer and listens to German music) *Examine Victim Effigy. (Result: Stained Fibers) *Examine Stained Fibers. (Result: Albino Sunscreen) *Question Brother Klaus about the effigy he made of the victim. (Prerequisite: Albino Sunscreen identified; Profile updated: Klaus listens to German music) *Investigate Cuckoo Clock. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked CCTV, Beer Mug) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV Recordings) *Analyze CCTV Recordings. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) *Examine Beer Mug. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Europe in Crisis 3. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 3 *Question Johan Schnee about the whereabouts of his brother’s body. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Reward: Oktoberfest Outfit) *Investigate Abandoned Castle. (Prerequisite: Johan interrogated; Clue: Forest Well) *Examine Forest Well. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (09:00:00) *Tell the truth to Johan Schnee about his brother’s death. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Village Square. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clue: Broken Pottery) *Examine Broken Pottery. (Result: Faded Greek Vase) *Examine Faded Greek Vase. (Result: Vase Paintings) *Analyze Vase Paintings. (06:00:00) *Question Brother Klaus about the vase. (Prerequisite: Vase Paintings analyzed) *Investigate Beer Hall. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked Screen) *Examine Locked Screen. (Result: Mirror Screen) *Question Brother Klaus about the Promethians' goal. (Prerequisite: Mirror Screen unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's name is a pun on the phrase "Auf Wiedersehen", meaning goodbye in German. *Bierburg, the case's location, is based on the real German town of Rothenburg ob der Tauber. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Europe